


50 Shades of Black

by youtubeinthetardis



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, idk how tagging works lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtubeinthetardis/pseuds/youtubeinthetardis
Summary: Thalia has an issue with her clothes.





	50 Shades of Black

He looked around. The walk there was only about 5 minutes, but he still was getting a bit agitated. A couple minutes later, he checked his phone again. 2:50. Luke cursed. At this rate, they would be way late. He got up, and went to Thalia's room.

He stopped outside her door. Dog-like growls could be heard every couple seconds. "Hey, um, Thalia?" Luke asked tentively.

There was a pause, then, "What do you want?" came from behind her door.

"Can I...come in?" he asked. There was some shuffling, and then the door swung open, revealing Thalia in skinny jeans and a sports bra. Luke flushed.

He looked over her shoulder. Her entire floor was covered in black shirts, from her Death to Barbie shirt to her numerous band tees. "Is everything alright, Thals?" Luke asked, his eyes still on the mess of her room.

Thalia sighed and looked back at the mess. "I can't find a matching black," she replied sadly.

Luke blinked. That was what had her so stressed? He couldn't help it, and he burst out laughing. She stared at him. After a bit, she cracked a smile, and then burst out laughing, too.

After a good 5 minutes, they stopped. Wiping tears from his eyes, Luke checked his phone. There was a text from Annabeth asking where they were. He said they got held up and slipped the phone back in his pocket.

He turned to face Thalia. "So, Thals," he said. "This is a very serious problem. No matching black. What a shame." He shook his head in mock sympathy.

Thalia flushed and punched his arm. "Shut up," she mumbled. "It's a pressing matter."

Luke rolled his eyes. "I'm sure it's not. Come on, we're already 15 minutes late."

She sighed again, and went to the mess on her floor. She reached out to grab a random shirt and put it on. "Okay," she said. "Ready to go."

They headed out. After about 3 minutes of comfortable silence, they could see the cafe.

"Oh, and Thals?" he said.

"Yeah?"

"That black doesn't match."

She punched him, and he burst out laughing again.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this 5 years ago lol shoot me i just wanted to see how posting works. anyways thalia is a lesbian and so am i this was written in my denial phase.  
> thaluke will always have a special place in my heart though ngl...also this a repost from ff so don't message me there saying somebody stole my work lol xx


End file.
